Soriku
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: When Sora visits Riku's room things get a little interesting and Sora is not as innocent as he seems.


I was sitting in my room on my bed and reading a magazine when a knock came at the door.

I put the magazine down and answered the door "Yes?" it was Sora "Hey Riku, can I come in?" Sora asked innocently "Sure" I said opening the door wider then sitting back down at the bed, Sora smiled at me then closed the door and sat in my lap "What are you doing?" I questioned him

"Nothing" he giggled and shifted in my lap. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to moan as he shifted against my groin "Uh, Sora?" "Yeeees Riku?" he said in a sing song voice "Can you stop moving around?" I asked politely my voice out of breath.

He moved around in my lap again "Why Riku are you uncomfortable?" Sora teased his hand 'accidentally' rubbing against my thigh, I raise my eyebrow at him wondering if he's playing with me "Ah, Riku move your legs a little" he says to me while moving my legs apart so he's sitting in the middle then he leans against my chest.

"You're comfy Riku" Sora tells me, snuggling against me "Hm" I reply wrapping my arm around his chest and holding him closer to me he then shifts against me again and I feel myself getting aroused as he moved once again against my groin. "So, watcha doing?" Sora asked "Um nothing really" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder and wishing he would stop fricken moving or I might tackle him down and fuck him senseless

"ummm, Riku?" "What now Sora?" "Are you turned on?" Sora asked blushing a bit and looking back at me; I blush slightly and sigh "Yeah, but whose fault is that, hm?" I ask "S-sorry I just wanted to hang out with you" he said innocently.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair feeling a bit guilty "Riku, is it okay if I do something?" Sora asks "Sure" I say cautiously.

Sora gets up then kneels in front of me, Unzipping my pants and pulling them down "S-Sora what are you doing?" my face heats up and I watch as he frees my arousal from the confinements of my pants "I wanted to help you" Sora answered and before I could say anything to stop him he engulfed my erection in his warm mouth.

I moaned and grabbed his hair tugging slightly. Sora started bobbing his head up and down slowly runnung his tongue up the sides "Ah Sora ngh s- ah" Riku moaned Sora looked up through his eyelashes making riku let out a loud breathy moan, Sora moved away with a pop "Riku?" Sora asked "Yes, what is it?" Riku looked at Sora through half lidded eyes "Um" Sora unzipped his pants letting them fall to the ground then took off his boxers freeing his own arousal.

Riku's eyes went wide as he watched Sora climb onto his lap "What are doing?" "I wanted to try something" Sora said shyly.

Sora slowly started to push himself down onto Riku's erection "Wait" Riku said stopping Sora "Whats wrong? Sora watched Riku for a moment "You shouldn't do that with out preperation first" Riku blushed opening his draw and pulling out a bottle "O-okay" Sora waited as Riku poured some lube onto two fingers "This may hurt but it'll get better" Riku warned sliding one finger into Sora "It feels weird" Sora said shifting uncomfortably.

Riku slipped in a second finger and Sora winced slightly, he slowly massased his inside in a slow circle. Riku searched for Sora's sweet spot as he clutched onto Riku tightly "AH" Sora screamed as Riku hit that spot that made him see stars "Do that again" Sora requested breathlessly as Riku complied hitting the spot over and over again with his fingers.

When Riku noticed that Sora was about to come he pulled his fingers out and Sora made a disaproving sound, Riku reached for the lube and spread a generous amount onto his throbbing cock then grabbed Sora's slim hips and guiding him down onto himself and Sora being as impatient as ever slamed himself down practically peircing himself on Riku's shaft.

"AH" Sora's scream filled the room as Riku had hit Sora's prostate directly and caused both of them to moan loudly.

Riku pulled out till just the tip of his cock was inside then rammed back in doing this repeatedly hitting the same spot again and again both of them seeing stars and nearing the end.

Sora was the first to come and did so all over his and riku's chest, then Riku felt Sora clench him as he came and made Riku come inside of Sora thrusting inside of him to ride out his orgasm.

Riku pulled out of Sora and flopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling as Sora layed down beside him cuddling up against Riku's side while Riku put an arm around him and pulled Sora close to him.

"We should do that again sometime" Sora said making Riku chuckle and nod in agreemnet; Sora got up to take a shower to clean himself off and Riku followed after him deciding that it would be best if they took one together, Sora happy that he gets to spend more time with his Riku and wondering if they would continue what they were doing in the bedroom in the shower.


End file.
